Understanding
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: I've not posted IY fanfic in FOREVER. Please forgive my lack of remembering I wrote this. It's from FIVE WHOLE YEARS ago, and I'm just now putting it up! ENJOY! This is how the series should END.


HOLY CRAP. I was just on the REALLY old computer, ((my mom's)) and I found a FANFICTION I never POSTED! WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? I've not posted IY fanfic in SOO long! I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE! Wow...It's like seeing an old photo...:reminices:

* * *

_**Understanding**_

* * *

"KIKYO STOP IT!"

"Inu Yasha, we are to die together. We are to live in hell."

"NO! I will not go to hell with you!"

"Inu Yasha, why do you stay with that slut of yours? Why? Don't you love me?"

"KIKYO, I want to tell you this. Listen to me. You are, were, and always will be my first FRIEND! Not my love! I love another! You taught me to trust. Kagome taught me to laugh, to smile, to be a good friend. We were never meant to be. I don't want to become human, not for just the weakness, because I won't be able to protect my love any more!"

"Inu Yasha, you do love me, and you know it."

"Kikyo. You are a dead corpse. A shell of the woman I thought of as a friend. I wish for you as my FRIEND to die in peace."

"Good bye Kikyo, you were a nice person to live with when alive, now dead, you have only contempt and hatred. Good bye."

Kikyo watched the Hanyou leave. She couldn't belive what he had said. He had openly told her that she was merely a friend. Not a love. She felt her clay heart, soul, and mind break. Then her body broke...and become...dust...bone...and...earth...

Kagome was making Ramen as Inu Yasha returned from his talk with Kikyo. He looked a little cheerful at getting rid of her and letting her know what he thought of her. Inu Yasha sat down and said,

"RAMEN!"

"Yes Inu Yasha, it's Ramen."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Ummm..your welcome." for what ever I did

Inu Yasha was inhaling his Ramen when he keeled over. "AAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAA! SeeyouguysinthreedaysBYE!"

Yelled Kagome as she rushed out the door.

Inu Yasha woke up a second later and said.

"KAGOME YOU PUT SLEEPING POWDER IN MY RAMEN! GET BACK HERE!"

Kagome was already rushing to the well. She quickly dropped in and disappeared in a puff of blue.

"Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,"

"Inu Yasha, she has to go back some times to be with her family." Said Sango.

"Gggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Inu Yasha was saddened by the abrupt leaving of Kagome. So he went the well and waited, it's what he usually did any way.

Kagome just got back from school that day and she went to her room. She was going to take a nap before she went back the Fedual Era. She was sleeping when her mother got home. She knew Kagome was going to go back to see that Inu Yasha fellow when she had a marvelous idea.

She went to the closet and picked a bottle of something up, and put it in her overly stuffed backpack.

Kagome woke up to see her door close. She saw a note left by her mother and saw that it said, "Make sure that Inu Yasha behaves himself."

what the... thought Kagome. Her mother was acting odd lately. But she would have to find out later. Kagome grabbed her back pack and was out the door, and into the well again.

Kagome came out of the well and noticed Inu Yasha.

"Hello Inu Yasha..."

"Feh"

"Humph, be that way."

"Feh"

Kagome was waking towards the village when Kaede came out of her hut. She was carrying a book and looked quiet strange. She looked to Kagome and back to the trees and started to laugh a knowing laugh.

"Kagome, dear child..."

"Yes Kaede?"

"Take this book, study it, and you can keep it."

"Thank you."

Kagome looked at the book and the cover said, "Dog Youki, and Dog Hanyou"

"Kagome, this book was made by a watcher, and a exterminator of Inu Youki, and Inu Hanyou's. This is a sort of guide book for their behavior patterns. I believe the information would be interesting yet helpful."

"Thanks a bunch Kaede."

Kagome looked at the book in her hands and was ecstatic. She could find out about the instincts of an Inu Hanyou. She started to leaf through it.

That night at dinner, Kagome quickly finished and started to read the book again. She had found out about mates, heat, biting, barking, growling, names, and gestures. A lot of it made her blush but she was starting to learn the Inu languge as well. She could say, and hear hello, good bye, and how are you doing? She learned that a weak before a female youki, or any other species has her period they go into a heat which is their most fertile times and when mated, will most definitely bare pups.

Kagome was reading the chapter review on bite markings when Inu Yasha noticed the book and asked what it was.

"It's homework."

"Oh,"

Inu Yasha let out a low snarl in his throat. Kagome quickly leafed back to the language chapter, and looked it up. She found out that it meant 'silly'.

Kagome grinned to her self about how Inu Yasha was acting. She went back to studying when she noticed how he was sitting. She was in her sleeping bag, everyone else was asleep, and he was awake. She looked at him and leafed to the stance chapter. She was looking at some pictures when she found an almost exact copy of his stance only it was a different person. She saw the meaning and almost fainted with happiness.

It meant he was protecting his pack, and his mate. The stance for a mateless inu was different for protecting. 'Wonder what that means.'

Kagome looked happy, and sighed. She stared up into the endless sky and thought to herself, 'I'll have the rest of our lives to understand then...'

* * *

END 


End file.
